


Just a Smidge- DISCONTINUED

by aMagizoologistNamedAsh



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1920s, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Magic, Magic-Users, New York City, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, aMagizoologistNamedAsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMagizoologistNamedAsh/pseuds/aMagizoologistNamedAsh
Summary: A month prior to publishing his nonfictional handbook for magical creatures, Newt Scamander revisits New York to keep a promise he commuted to a year back. Tina Goldstein was the person who he promised to- and the person he promised himself of. Newt cursed at himself once he left the city, for he had not expressed his love for the ex-Auror entirely. Will he manage to on his second time around?WARNING: This isn't going to be updated again!! Feel free to continue with permission from my AO3 (connormurphyismychild).And this is discontinued before Tina and Newt kiss so.Basicallya worthless read.





	1. Chapter 1

Newt read and reread his manuscript of his first edition of the encyclopedia of creatures he penned over the past few years. _This should be okay ___, he thought to himself. He already had constructed a magnificent, one-of-a-kind version for Tina.  
Oh, how he missed Tina.  
She served as his main purpose of coming back to New York. Earlier that year, he assured Tina he would present to her his book- in person. Looking back on his commitment, Newt now regretted his previous decision. He was just a cumbersome man, with the social skills of an Augurey, to say the least. How could he not mess this up?  
It wasn't like he was use to acquiring friends on the spot. The only friend he had made caused him to become expelled of Hogwarts.  
Oh, how he missed Leta.  
But he couldn't have her back.  
So he started a new.  
"Sir? Are you gonna get a walkin' or you have money for a round trip?" the ship's operator shouted. Newt looked up from his suitcase, where he'd been staring. His Hufflepuff-coloured scarf blew in the wind, which wasn't too peculiar for a New York autumn.  
"Oh, ah," he stumbled," I'll go off now. Sir."  
The tall, heavy man raised an eyebrow, but none the more. The operator shooed him off the boat and into a world where he would have to fend for himself. Oh, how he missed Tina. Oh, how he was going to screw up. "Any livestock in there, sir?" inquired a boarder-safety employee on Newt's suitcase. A name tag on his chest read _Charles_. Newt kept a prolonged glance with Charles until finally blurting out, "No. None." Charles reached for Newt's suitcase before he could click it Muggle-Worthy. "Sir-" The man slowly unlatched the innocent-looking leather case. The canopy above them let through no light, and the empty spaces on the sides of the platform had something against the brightness of the sun. Newt attempted to reach for the button, but his case was retracted further. Newt's heart started to climb up his throat. What would Tina think if he let out his creatures again? Surely nothing for the positive side of him. Nothing for him, either. As the case creaked open, Newt subtly brought out his wand, which was constructed of ash and shell, amongst other odd things. It resembled a stick, in many ways, yet others still noticed when he pulled it out. "My momma, your momma, witches gonna die." This little girl-Modesty, was it?- did not help his situation. She was handing out leaflets despite the death of Mary Lou and her resentment towards her adopted mother. Odd, he thought. As Modesty continued to hand out her information pamphlets, the wind seemed to be getting stronger. No one thought much of if- after all, it was the start of autumn. Charles flipped open the case and stared. Newt's eyes widened as much as they possibly could. "Sir, why is your suitcase a house-" "Obliviate!" Newt cried, pointing his wand at Charles. _Aw, crap_. The boarder patroller looked at him blankly. "Where did you come from? You weren't there a second ago." Newt stared at Charles once more, then cleared his throat. "Well, sir, I've been at this station for awhile now. You've checked me twice already. Are you feeling okay?" Newt asked. His head moved all over the place when he spoke- a nervous habit exclusively his. "Ahm, yes. Just a bit foggy in the memory. You're good now. NEXT," Charles yelled, already getting back on track. Newt hesitatly nodded at him and went on to find Modesty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're almost getting to Newtina 
> 
> Not quite but sort of.

_Newt followed Modesty_ through New York's crowded sidewalks. Her hair was no longer in a bun, but hanging loosely. 

 It'd been a year since the magizoologist left America, although it felt longer. He thought about writing to Tina many times, although each was abruptly interrupted by the realisation that he did not know her address. An embarrassing excuse, yes. He blushed at the thought. 

 Modesty came back into his focus. She was still singing that song-it was eerie, in a way. Newt decided he should probably pick up a pamphlet-but there was one problem. 

 His shy, awkward personality. 

 Everyone commented on it at Hogwarts. Even Leta! They said it like he didn't even know of his own habit of impossible eye contact, looking down, and the inability to string together sentences. People mentioned it even then, as Newt was an adult. He could never get away from his own actions.

 Soon, Newt approached Modesty. To be honest, it caught him off guard because of his spaced out moment. But nonetheless, here he stood, gawking in front of an orphaned kid.   
 "H-hi, Mo-ma'am," Newt stuttered. Modesty didn't know him, but he knew her. Newt figured he better not say her name. He felt the sensation of his face being drawn to the left and looking down. Newt mentally scowled. _Merlin's beard, stop your social breakdown._ However, no amount of mental awareness could ever bring him to look the girl in the eye. So, he just continued to study the brick.   
 "Hello. Would you mind if I gave you a pamphlet?" Modesty (or was it Honesty?) inquired. It did throw Newt off his path-she was being so polite. Almost too polite.   
 "Yes, if you could," he responded. The wind picked up a bit, making Modesty (Newt still wasn't sure of her name, but Modesty sounded better than Honesty, so he went with that.) drop her papers. Newt scurried to pick them up.   
"Oh, it's fine, sir!" she exclaimed. But Newt shook it off, for he was just being Normal Newt.   
"W-windy today, isn't it?" Newt asked. He took a pamphlet for himself off the ground.   
_Witches and wizards live among us_ , it read. _Here we go again_ , Newt thought.   
_They continue normal, everyday lives-just like us! But they're not here to harm us, or leer us into some cauldron- they live to protect us. They live to protect themselves.  
 So why throw witches and wizards to burn at the stake when you can see their inner qualities. Who knows-maybe your sister is one._  
Newt paused his reading. A muggle (No-Maj, he tried) on their side? Unheard of.   
 Modesty cleared her throat. "So, sir, I see you are interesting in my cause. May I speak more on this issue?"   
 Newt nodded. "Yes."  
  Modesty started talking about how "magic was among us" and how she is "pro wizardry" all because of a kind witch who helped her sort out her family problems.   
 Newt stopped listening at that point because only one name came to mind:  
  _Tina_.   
 This reminded him that he should probably head to MACUSA headquarters to visit her. At least he knew _that_ address.   
 So he thanked Modesty, and went on his way. Newt checked to see if his rope around his suitcase was holding-it was-and if the latches were open-they weren't. A sudden wind picked up, and his scarf blew in his face. He quickly tucked the scarf away in his pocket without thinking twice.   
 And he had no idea what trouble the wind would cause in the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT 9/9/17:**  
>  _This fic is bo longer updating! Sorry for this guys. If you'd like to continue it yourself, feel free to message me on Wattpad(AshTheMagizoologist) or on another one of my stories on my other AO3 connormurphyismychild !_  
>  I also have a tumblr but. Eh.  
> Thanks for the understanding or whatever. Sorry about this!


End file.
